


Sway me

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek przyłapuje Stilesa na tańczeniu w lofcie bez konkretnego powodu. Stiles jest tym zażenowany, podczas gdy Derek uważa to za urocze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingburglar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingburglar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sway Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462689) by [theconsultingburglar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingburglar/pseuds/theconsultingburglar). 



> Dziękuję theconsultingburglar za napisanie tego cudownego opowiadanka i udzielenie mi zgody na jego przetłumaczenie :) Nasza historia jest przykładem tego, że zawsze należy spodziewać się niespodziewanego ;) Oby więcej tak cudownych prac! <3

Z zamkniętymi oczami i głową ułożoną na podłokietniku kanapy w mieszkaniu Dereka, Stiles nucił cicho na równi z radiem grającym w kuchni. Był niezmiernie zmęczony po podróży z kampusu, jednak odczuwał bolesną tęsknotę za stadem, w szczególności za jedną osobą. Nim część z nich wyjechała do college’u, Derek rozdał im kopie klucza do loftu, który z biegiem czasu stał się poniekąd siedzibą ich spotkań oraz nocnych seansów filmowych.

Tych ostatnich, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze mieszkali w Beacon Hills, Stiles zawsze wyczekiwał najbardziej. Większość swoich przyjaciół widywał w szkole, jednak mimo wszystko brakowało mu pozostałych osób. Bez całej ich paczki to nie było to samo. Dziwne uczucie, którego nie dało się wyjaśnić.

Pozbywając się tych myśli z głowy, chłopak na powrót skupił się na radiu. Przyszedł do Dereka, by uniknąć samotności, i jak na ironię tego jednego razu, gdy chciał się z nim zobaczyć, wilkołaka akurat nie było w domu. Typowe.

W przypływie chwili Stiles wstał i przeciągnął się. Po kilku sekundach zaczął wczuwać się w rytm piosenki – nucąc i poruszając powoli biodrami, udał się w stronę kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Jego wcześniejsze zmęczenie szybko zostało zapomniane, gdy do uszu dotarła znajoma melodia. Taylor Swift. Chłopak rzucił się z drugiego końca pokoju w stronę radia, niemal zrzucając z blatu stojące na nim kubki.

Gdy tylko odzyskał równowagę, zaczął akompaniować znajomym słowom, ruszając ostentacyjnie biodrami. Po rozpoczęciu się refrenu przeszedł płynnie do głównego pokoju, zagarnął pilota od telewizora i wskoczył na kanapę, rozrzucając wokół poduszki i koce. Wskazując w stronę niewidzialnej widowni, zawył, dając cholerny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju występ. Zeskoczywszy z kanapy z wystarczającą siłą, by przesunąć ją o parę dobrych centymetrów, upadł na kolana i wygiął się nieco w tył, jakby całe jego życie zależało od tego właśnie ruchu. Będąc nadal bez jakichkolwiek butów, przemierzył cały pokój jedynie w skarpetkach, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i kręcąc energicznie biodrami, po czym przejechał dłonią przez swoje już i tak zmierzwione włosy.

Wskazywał na przypadkowe przedmioty, powoli się obracając, i właśnie śpiewał z zapamiętaniem ostatnie słowa piosenki: „Lecz mam puste miejsce i zapełnię je twoim imieniem”, kiedy zauważył opierającego się o ścianę nieopodal drzwi Dereka, który niezbyt przekonująco starał się ukryć swój uśmiech.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że śpiewasz – powiedział po prostu mężczyzna, widząc rosnące przerażenie na twarzy Stilesa.

Chłopak nie mógł wydusić z siebie nawet słowa, jego policzki zapłonęły z zażenowania żywym ogniem, a oczy powiększyły się do kosmicznych rozmiarów, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Derek musiał stać tam już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Ja… umm… P- przepraszam – wydukał, próbując szybko doprowadzić mieszkanie Hale’a do porządku.

Wilkołak nadal się nie ruszał, zamiast tego cieszył oczy widokiem speszonego Stilesa, którego wygląd można było określić mianem „artystycznego nieładu”. Pozbierawszy porozrzucane poduszki, chłopak stanął na środku pokoju, wygładzając swoją koszulę w kratkę, dysząc ciężko i kołysząc się minimalnie na piętach.

\- Więc… - zaczął elokwentnie. – Jak długo tam tak stałeś?

\- Chwilę – odparł subtelnie Derek, podchodząc do niego powoli. – Kiedy wróciłeś?

\- Kilka godzin temu. Tata jest w pracy, a Scott kończy wcześniej niż on, więc pomyślałem, że pobędę tu trochę, nim będzie wolny – skłamał Stiles, spuszczając nieco głowę, jednak wciąż patrząc na Hale’a kątem oka.

Nie zmienił się wiele przez te kilka miesięcy. Jasne, pisali ze sobą i komunikowali się za pomocą Skype’a kilka razy w tygodniu, jednak to nadal nie było to samo, co spotkać się twarzą w twarz. Derek był ubrany w ciemne dżinsy i tego cudownego, szarego Henley’a, którego rękawy miał podwinięte. Wyglądał świetnie, tak jak zawsze, co było totalnie niesprawiedliwe. To musiało mieć jakiś związek z jego likantropią. Dlaczego wszystkie wilkołaki muszą tak dobrze się ubierać? Mają wspólnego stylistę? Może Lydia pomaga im od czasu do czasu. A może to Peter. Wygląda na takiego. Stiles nie zamierzał się nawet nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić i powędrował wzrokiem z powrotem do twarzy Dereka. Chłopak czasem naprawdę nienawidził swojego życia, w szczególności, gdy mniej niż dosłownie dwa kroki przed nim stał seksowny wilkołak będący w stanie usłyszeć rytm bicia jego serca. Życie bywa do bani.

Usta Dereka wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że się za mną nie stęskniłeś? – zapytał lekko.

\- Hah – chłopak zaśmiał się udawanie.

Oni zawsze dogryzali sobie w ten sposób, zawsze wtrącali subtelne uwagi i aluzje to tu, to tam. Jednak Stiles zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że odkąd poszedł na studia, między nimi coś się zmieniło. Może było to kwestią ich wspólnie prowadzonych do późna w nocy rozmów lub wsparcia okazywanego przez Dereka, kiedy on przeżywał swoje szkolne załamania.

\- Neee, muszę po prostu od czasu do czasu przychodzić i dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa. Z twoimi zdolnościami komunikacji ze społeczeństwem? Zanudziłbyś się beze mnie na śmierć – wytknął sarkastycznie Hale’owi.

\- Jasne – odparł mężczyzna i przeszedł obok niego, by przesunąć kanapę we właściwe miejsce.

Stilinski poczuł się odrobinę rozczarowany swoją osobą. Przecież tu chodziło o Dereka! A oni byli ze sobą ostatnio całkowicie szczerzy.

\- Echem, cóż, właściwie – zaczął, przyciągając z powrotem uwagę Hale’a. – Miałem trochę nadzieję, że cię tu zastanę – zakończył kulawo. – To znaczy, jasne, że to całkiem prawdopodobne, że mógłbym cię tu zastać, w końcu przecież tu mieszkasz – zaśmiał się, próbując wypełnić ciszę, która zaległa między nimi, kiedy Derek spojrzał wprost na niego z lekko uniesionymi brwiami. – Po prostu chodziło mi o to, że… Stęskniłem się za tobą – powiedział bardziej z sensem, po czym znów zaczął wypluwać z siebie słowa, by skończyć myśl, która siedziała mu w głowie. – Właściwie to nawet bardzo. Prawie cały czas. Będąc całkowicie szczerym, nie myślałem, że kilka miesięcy zrobi taką różnicę.

Patrzył w podłogę, rejestrując mimochodem, iż w tle leciała jedna z piosenek Eda Sheerana. Derek podszedł do niego i chłopak już chciał obrócić całą sytuację w żart, jednak nim zdążył choćby pomyśleć nad tym, co dokładnie miałby powiedzieć, wilkołak oplótł swoimi silnymi ramionami jego talię i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, nie pozostawiając mu innej opcji niż owinięcie rąk wokół szyi Hale’a i zanurzenie twarzy w jej zgięciu.

Stiles zamknął oczy, a wtedy ciepło promieniujące od ciała Dereka zaczęło go przenikać i rozgrzewać. Mógł bez problemu wyczuć serca ich obu, bijące niemal w tym samym rytmie.

W pewnym momencie zauważył, że mężczyzna zaczął nimi kołysać w rytm melodii, co sprowadziło na jego twarz uśmiech. Uniósł więc nieco głowę i stając na palcach, nachylił się nad uchem Dereka.

\- Wiedziałem, że w głębi duszy jesteś niepoprawnym romantykiem – powiedział pieszczotliwie.

Wilkołak zamruczał z aprobatą i Stiles zaśmiał się na taki rodzaj odpowiedzi.

Po kilku sekundach zwykłego kołysania, Derek wyszeptał:

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, wiesz?

Stilinski uśmiechnął się i zacieśnił swój uchwyt na moment przed odsunięciem się i spojrzeniem mężczyźnie w oczy.

\- No kto by pomyślał, że gdy wokół nie ma ludzi, to z ciebie taki przytulaśny szczeniaczek? – zaszydził.

Derek w odpowiedzi ścisnął jego bok, na co Stiles podskoczył nieznacznie i wydał z siebie niekontrolowany dźwięk zaskoczenia.

\- Boże, nienawidzę cię – mruknął, przysuwając się bliżej, na co wilkołak odpowiedział szeptem „nieprawda” i delikatnym pocałunkiem.


End file.
